ZGMF-X388A Fenrir Gundam
The ZGMF-X613A Fenrir (aka Fenrir) is one of the five newly created protagonist mobile suits, belonging to Terminal's newly established Backup Force, or B-Force. Created the support the primary Advance Force, or A-Force, consisting of the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-42S Destiny and ORB-01 Akatsuki, the Fenrir serves as the role of tactical conventional long range assault within the squad. Technology and Combat Characteristics Derived primarily from the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, the Fenrir was created by Terminal to complement the ZGMF-X135A Jormungandr, as well as serve as a direct fire mobile battery, using the mobility of the quadruped mobile armor form for extra mobility and stability. Even though the Fenrir bears a tremendous amount of weaponry, the machine's servomotors and actuators have designed with the heavy load it carries in mind, while allowing the Fenrir to move rapidly on the battlefield. Like many of its brother units, the Fenrir has much in common in term of design features. With a primary focus on long range tactical dominance, the Fenrir achieves that purpose by the means of a sextet of generously supplied large caliber rail cannons. Even though the cannons might encounter difficulty in terms of a phase-shift armored opponent, the force behind each connecting shot is sure to rattle the enemy unit, even though the phase shift armor will absorb most of the damage. Should enough firepower be concentrated in one spot, even the armor can be overwhelmed, allowing the Fenrir to inflict extreme damage onto the target. A hand held multi barreled rotary beam cannon, as well as a chest mounted beam cannon concealed in the maw of the Fenrir's wolf like head, serve as the machine's primary energy weapon capability. Lastly a sextet of weapon mobile pods allow the Fenrir to eliminate targets from range, before they can be a viable threat to the machine. Backing up the potent array of conventional and beam weaponry, the Fenrir is also armed with a pair of variable large beam sabers, as well as a massive Executioner fullblade for melee combat. With the capability to be split down in the middle, into two anti ship swords, the Executioner remains as the Fenrir's primary melee weapon of choice, due to the hitting power of the weapon. For protective purposes, the Fenrir is also equipped with a positron deflector, owing to the potential amount of fire power it can attract during combat. Even though the Fenrir does not use up the same amount of energy as the Jormungandr, the machine is still equipped with a large reactor, as well as a backup power supply, to facilitate the use of the rail cannons, and other energy intensive weaponry. Much like the other units, the Fenrir also has a multi-lock weapons system, as well as the ability to dock with the Panzer METEOR mobile suit support system. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS :Mounted on the head, the sextet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Fenrir has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*MA-M02H "Mega Lacerta" Large Variable Beam Saber :A scaled up version of the MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber, the 2H model features the ability to increase the blade length from that of a normal beam saber, to one that is about twice as long as normal, while maintaining its potent cutting ability. The added length allows for extra reach, and helps keep the opponent away from coming too close to the Fenrir, as melee combat is not this unit's forte. ;*MMI-825 ”Executioner” Fullblade :A massive melee weapon that bifurcates in the middle, into two anti ship swords, the Executioner is the Fenrir's preferred choice of melee weapon, owing the beam edge lining the entire cutting edge of the blade, as well as the sheer weight of device, and the resulting power behind each swing. ;*Rotary Beam Cannon :A highly experimental weapon, the rotary beam cannon is the Fenrir's other beam weapon. A massive two handed weapon, the rotary beam cannon consists of three "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannons mounted together. When one of the three barrels are fired, the other two barrels are in the various stages of cooling down and charging, ensuring the Fenrir can keep up a continuous and suppressive barrage of beam cannon fire. ;*MMI-M18 “Xiphias II” Rail Cannons :A scaled up derivative of the ZGMF-X20A's rail cannon, the sextet of 338mm rail cannons provide the Fenrir with a potent punch, similar to that of the ZGMF-X135A's Scyalla II beam cannons. Generously supplied with plenty of ammunition and given the ability to operate at long ranges, as well as underwater, the Xiphias II cannons can pick off most none PS armored mobile suits and damage combat vessels at long range, long before they can even fire their own weaponry at the Fenrir. Even if the Fenrir does encounter a phase-shift armored unit, the continual bombardment of the target with such large caliber cannons is bound to eventually overwhelm the protective armor at some point. ;*MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon :The same beam cannon utilized by the infamous ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, the Callidus beam cannon has proved to be a reliable beam cannon, capable of standing up to contemporary beam cannons of similar caliber. Mounted in the maw of the Fenrir's, the beam cannon has been aptly named “Fenrir's Howl”, and is normally used to complement the firepower from the massive railguns, to aid in devastating enemies from a good distance away. ;*EQFU-5Z Mobile Weapon Pod :A derivative of the EQFU-5X mobile weapons pod from the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, the 5Z model is modeled cosmetically extensively after the TS-MA4F Exus's M16M-D4 Gunbarrels. Instead of the missile heavy complement of the 5X, the compact 5Z series mounts a quartet of MA-81R rapid firing beam assault cannons. Using the same simplified version of the DRAGOON system on the Chaos, the sextet of pods can also be used by a normal pilot. Thanks to their aerodynamic design, small wings and powerful thrusters, the pods can be used not only in space but also in atmosphere or low gravity conditions. As the 5Z series pods do not possess any beam spike equipment, the pods are of limited usage against positron deflector equipped opponents, unless the pods can directed at some chink in the enemy's defenses. ;*Carnage Armament Pack :Developed to enhance the Fenrir's already formidable offensive capabilities, the pack replaces the Executioner fullblade and rotary beam beam with radically improved versions of both weapons. For starters, the newer Slayer model fullblade is now a massive solid blade, instead of the previous bifurcated form of the Executioner model, and maintaining the familiar integrated beam emitters along the entire cutting edge of the blade. In addition, a pair of very slim M2500GX high-energy long-range beam cannons are embedded within the blade itself, to give the Fenrir an offensive bite, while wielding the large melee weapon. If additional firepower is needed, the Slayer fullblade splits open along the length of the blade, revealing the hidden MGX-2241 "Vindicare" multi-phase beam cannon mounted at the top of the crossguard of the sword. A chargable beam cannon, which can be used singly or with both blades docked side by side together, the use of the Vindicare cannon often invalidates the use of the dual M2500GX cannons, owing to the large energy needs of firing the former weapon, which has been estimated to drain 10% of the Fenrir's power supply, per Vindicare cannon, with every firing. :The second revision, comes in the form of the newly developed rotary railgun cannons. With the breakthrough from the rotary beam cannon, the same principle was applied to the rotary railgun cannon, allowing the device to fire off heavy railgun slugs with increased frequency. Built with lighter and more durable materials, the massive weapon can be surprisingly carried one in each arm, with little worry of extra stress being placed on the upper torso and its limbs. ;*Panzer METEOR Mobile Suit Support System 02 :Created as an improved version of the venerable Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer platform, the Panzer model provides increased performance and armament with respect to its predecessor. Bearing a greatly increased number of 60 cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers, this gives the Panzer a substantial increase in the amount of ordinance it can fire during battle. Its energy weapon complements also received a complete overhaul, with the quartet of high energy beam cannons upgraded to a larger caliber for more potency, as well as the addition of a pair of 57 mm high energy beam rifles, for additional firepower. :The internal systems were also overhauled, including the addition of high capacity hyper capacitors, to deal with the increased energy needs of the revised energy weapons complement, as well as improved lightwave pulse thrusters, for added speed, acceleration and maneuverability. As an afterthought, a highly intelligent control system was added, to allow the Panzer to function as a independent attacker, when needed. But the Panzer does not serve purely as an unmanned support unit for combat. When docked with the Panzer in transport mode, the combination of the two units allows for rapid deployment of the Fenrir and its brother units to combat locations, owing to the highly powerful lightwave pulse thrusters. This means that the Fenrir and its brother units are fully capable of making their presence felt as a rapid deployment force, when needed. History Gallery Xzm-fe05g-beast.jpg| Fenrir's beast mode (base model) Notes/Trivia/Homages * Named after Fenrir, the giant wolf who slays Odin, in Norse mythology, the mobile suit shares with its namesake, the quadruped form brought over from the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. * The name of the armament pack is taken from a character from the Marvel universe. * The names Callidus, Vindicare and Eversor are a homage to three of the six Assassin temples, from Warhammer 40K * The sword mode of the Slayer fullblade is a homage to the 00 Gundam's GN Sword II and Temjin's Sleipner, from Sega's Virtual On series. The beam cannon mode, on the other hand, is a tribute to the Twin Buster Rifle, from both the Wing Zero and its OVA version. * The Mega Lacerta Variable Beam Saber is a homage to the informally named Sephiroth Blades used by the boss version of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, from Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus. The Sephiroth blade is noted to have a beam saber length that is twice as long as that of an original saber. * The Panzer METEOR unit's Combat Fighter Mode is a homage to the GS-9900 G-Falcon, from After War Gundam X.